This study will perform genetic linkage analyses of breast cancer families to identify kindreds in which breast cancer is linked to the BRCA1 losus at chromosome 17q. Also, female carriers of the disease-associated BRCA1 allele will be identified, the breast epithelial cells will be cultured and characterization of the in vitro phenotype of BRCA1 cell strains will be done.